


Quiz

by ChiliWrites



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 009 Akira is pudgy and no one can change my mind, Belly Kink, In this story Akira has gained a few, M/M, Stuffing, burping kink, eructophilia, slight NSFW thoughts from Ryo's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWrites/pseuds/ChiliWrites
Summary: Akira is not feeling so well after his massive breakfast but he can't go back home with Ryo for he has important schoolwork to take care of and Ryo doesn't want him to fail even though deep down he finds Akira to be extremely adorable being in such a vulnerable state.





	Quiz

7:35 AM 

“Akira, you’re going to be late again.” A deep voice called out as the sound of fingers tapping away on a keyboard persisted. Alongside the clicking noises made by the pressing of keys followed a more grotesque litany of loud chewing and a fork scraping away at another empty plate. 

“Might I remind you again about what we talked about last week?” The voice belonging to a dangerously pretty man at the end of his teen years spoke yet again, raising an eyebrow at the younger teen across of him tearing through a final plate full of breakfast patties piled on top of bacon ravenously. The sight of this alone can give any human an instant heart attack but the boy digging in to this meal was no ordinary human for he has acclaimed the title of Devilman when he merged with the powerful Amon just months ago. 

“I’nmph kno’ff, I’mph know-!” The younger teen known as Akira responded, shoving more deliciously greasy patties down his gullet with his hands for the fork used earlier would only slow him down even more. 

The older blonde teen stood up with a sigh, reaching over to wipe the boy’s hands before he decided to wipe off the grease with the tablecloth. Washing that would be tough work and he knows just how capable Akira is of torturing him that way. “Could you try swallowing first? I can’t understand you when you’re pigging out like this.”

Akira obediently followed just to be able properly kiss the blonde male on the nose. Ryo’s cheeks flushed a light pink at the sign of affection but was immediately hit by the smell of all the patties, bacon, ice cream, pancake syrup, omelettes, and garlic bread consumed for breakfast. His nose cringed in response to this messy array of aromas and if he sensed correctly, that little demon was smirking right back at him. 

“You are absolutely special, Akira.”

“Me?” Akira responded innocently although that golden halo above his head was no more. 

Ryo rolled his eyes a faint flush on his cheeks as he took off his reading glasses before standing up from his seat, finally taking in all the empty plates scattered over the table in awe. “Your appetite is steadily growing. It’s impressive but at the same time worrying.” He patted Akira on the back earning him a low purr, or at least that’s what he thought it was as the rumbling he felt and heard was simply a burp. 

“Goooosh, if I didn’t already notice that before.” Akira stretched in his seat exposing his soft middle as his red shirt rode up ever so slightly. If he actually had more time this morning to eat to his heart’s content, he would’ve eaten his way out of his jeans by now which were digging into his skin significantly.

“Akira, I’m serious. It’s a little concerning knowing how drastically your body changes when you don’t use your demon form for a while. It can potentially hurt someone.”

Akira fell silent. Ryo was right. As much as he probably knew that Ryo was totally into stuffing the living hell out of Akira until he was all rounded out, calling him his special marshmallow, he himself couldn’t deny the fact that this enormous appetite of his is making him rather hungry for specific foods. There are days where he tolerates all the vegan food Miki cooks for the family, then there are days where he begs Ryo to buy him the most highest quality of steaks, turkeys, sausages, an all out meat festival but then... there were days where Amon wanted his own share of delicious human flesh. He couldn’t deny the fact that he once woke up, stomach growling and barking at him violently as Miki ushered him to wake up afterschool up on the rooftop and his eyes just wouldn’t tear away from those milky white, soft thighs of her. Amon tempting him with, “Just a little bit won’t hurt~”. He tried to push Amon’s temptations to the back of his mind but they kept getting louder and louder, the pool of drool becoming harder to swallow. It was true hell.

“Akira?” Ryo snaps his fingers. “Come on now, whatever happens happens but as long as you take your pills I can assure you that your family will be safe.” The blonde plants a gentle and comforting, warm kiss on Akira’s cheek. Somehow, no matter how dangerous Ryo was on the streets, keeping this mysterious sharp edged personality, his words were always gentle and careful with him. “Now go on ahead, the pills are on the table. After you take them get in the car, I’ll be there momentarily.” 

Akira nodded and stood up, pulling his red shirt down. The shirt’s fabric stretching and clinging to the younger teen’s softness. He put on his jacket and made a mental note to get himself new clothes before he eventually bursts out of them in public. Not like Ryo would mind if he actually did though...

He stopped by the kitchen counter since he needed his daily dose of demon suppressing pills. He twisted the childproof cap, poured two of the drugs in his hand, then popped them in his mouth. Afterwards, he washed down the horrible taste with the orange juice carton on the counter discarding the glass next to it. He guzzled it all down fairly quickly before Ryo had the chance to scold him and yank the carton from him. It was his favorite after all. 

“Akira! That was the last one!” He exclaimed, hands on his hips and eyebrows furrowed to show his disgust even though he looked so fuckable this way.

Akira opened his mouth to reply with something snarky, loving the way Ryo could be easily bothered even though they both fully knew that he could get that juice whenever he wanted to, but before words could be formed a wet, gurgling belch erupted from the teen. Ryo’s face contorted to show even more disgust before a sigh of defeat left him.

“Get in the car.” 

Akira laughed. 

 

The car ride to school was somehow very uncomfortable for Akira as he could not stop shifting around his seat to quiet down his burbling, taut stomach which was feeling rather uncomfortable itself after having taken his daily dose of suppressants. Each bumpy road Ryo took as shortcuts due to heavy traffic only made him feel worse, queasy in fact feeling the seatbelt tight against his stomach was an added problem. He would’ve kept quiet about it if his stomach didn’t hurt so damn much but once Ryo stopped to gas the car up, Akira reach for his coat’s sleeve and tugged hard. This grabbed his attention. 

“Ryo I um, I ... I don’t feel too good, at all.” Akira muttered, his stomach agreeing as a loud groan emitted from it. 

Ryo blinked, a faint blush on his cheeks seeing how helpless Akira looked but a quick glance at the time wasn’t going to make him turn back home. “Akira, you still have to go to school, you have a quiz today and if you don’t take it you might not pass the class, even worse, the year.”

Akira groaned, leaning as far back on his seat, running a hand through his hair as his stomach complained once more. Ryo smiles, running his own hand over Akira’s slightly bloated tummy feeling it vibrate under his touch. 

“I really think I overdid it with the juice earlier...” The young teen looked over at Ryo who only hummed in agreement giving Akira a few soothing rubs here and there.   
“If you ask me, you always overdo it when you reach your fourth platter of food.”   
For some reason Ryo had the touch of an angel because once he began, he relieved all the tension in the young devil’s body, his stomach’s excessive complaining now completely gone. A soft moan exited Akira accidentally but he was in such bliss that he didn’t care much about it but this alone gave Ryo a bad case of the butterflies. Mental lustful images reappearing as he pictures Akira moaning his name as he plays with his plush bottom, having the same helpless expression from just a few minutes ago. Those same big puppy dog eyes of his begging him for sweet relief that only he could provide.

“Ryo?...” Akira called out, interrupting Ryo’s lewd thoughts of the two of them going all out in their seats.

Ryo’s face was a lovely shade of pink as he snapped back to reality cursing under his breath as he realized, they’re late.

 

Ryo sped down the road at an alarmingly fast rate clearly bothered by something that Akira couldn’t pinpoint ever since they left the gas station. But before he could ask his boyfriend what was in his mind during the ride, he was already at school, the older teen urging him to get out of his car and run to class ASAP. 

Akira ran off to his first class as fast as he could but that same wave of nausea crept up to him with every step he took until he reached the final steps to his classroom. He slid the door open, and the first sight he sees is Miki, standing right in front of the door looking angry for getting there late he assumes. But then it hit him, he was supposed to have met with her thirty minutes ago so they could finish a project for the following class. He was going to be in some deep water when school’s over or maybe now since Miki never backs down from a fight.

“Miss Makimura, Mr. Fudo, please sit down.” The teacher spoke before Miki could take the chance to pin Akira down right there and then, thank God. 

They made their way to their own seats next to the windows like the typical anime protagonists they are. Sadly, Miki’s seat was right behind Akira so it wasn’t like he could slip out of the room and avoid the entire situation so easily. Guess he still has to take it all like a man. He sat down, the chair creaking and groaning underneath him in protest thanks to Akira’s new gained weight, then he took a deep breath. 

“Miki I’m—“

“It’s fine, it’s fine! We’ll talk about this later but I’m telling you Akira that-!” Miki’s face expressed anger beyond belief but at the same time exhaustion. Akira assumes she actually did the entire project alone and now that guilty feeling is biting him in the ass, or more so his stomach as he could feel his insides barking back at himself for being such a dumbass.

A sharp “SHH” silenced the two as the teacher up front began his lesson review before starting the quiz.

Akira turned around in his seat, his dough-like belly pressing against the desk. He could’ve sworn that the seats yesterday weren’t this small, unless someone switched seats with him or something. 

Miki grasped Akira’s shoulder, maybe a little too harshly before pulling his ear, whispering, “Akira I really don’t like that you’re hanging around with that Ryo guy. I know he’s your best friend but skipping classes, failing tests on purpose, and looking up skirts like a pervert is not something the Akira I knew before used to do. After class, you’ve got some explaining to do!” Miki pouted, letting go of his ear to pinch Akira’s side. 

Akira jumped at the touch, face red. 

Miki gave him a look, smiling a little at the young devil’s reaction even though she was very much upset with him for leaving her stranded in the morning with workload. “You’re getting really soft. Ryo did that, huh?” She teased, digging her fingers into the small rolls of pudge slowly spilling out of his tight jeans thanks to the way he was sitting, back hunched and all.

Akira didn’t answer. She didn’t have to know that. No one should know that Akira Fudo, Devilman, engages in such ridiculous actions of getting pudgier to sexually please another. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but being bigger than the scrawny mess he was before getting possessed was such a great feeling. Dreams of his already soft middle spilling out of their jeans and love handles at an easier grasp, he was sure Ryo would love all of that.

What wasn’t a fantastic feeling right now was the constant build up of pressure taking place in his stomach. His soft belly wasn’t the one taking up the space between the chair and the desk, it was the fact that his full belly was bloated beyond belief. He clapped a hand on his mouth, arching his back forward as he felt bubbles travel from his churning stomach up to his esophagus. Swallowing it down was the hardest for it only added more momentum to the air about to come out. Red, flashing warning signs told him that he needed to leave the classroom quickly. 

“Akira? You okay?” Miki asked quietly, rubbing soft circles on his back that drove Akira insane. 

Maybe if he could try to muffle it out everything will be fine. It’s just one little burp, right? 

All in all, keeping his hand over his mouth, he started to release all that hot air as quietly as possible even though the forced rumble remained audible in his throat, like a growl of sorts. He relaxed into Miki’s rubs as the last bit of the expulsion tapered off then leaned back in his seat, sighing in sweet relief.

Miki blinked in confusion and her face surprisingly changed to worry rather than complete disgust but he supposed he didn’t really do anything wrong because he knows quite a thing or two about not showing any manners in front of Miki. Taro and Akira know all about the consequences of saying or doing inappropriate acts around her and her parents. “Akira are you feeling well?”

Akira nodded, giving Miki a big grin and a thumbs up. “Yeah! Nothing to worry about Miki! Everything’s a-okay!— HULP!” Akira hiccuped, earning the eyes of everyone in the classroom as the teacher began to give out the quizzes to each student. “Sorry.” The young man sunk down in his seat facing forward as their professor began to hand out the quizzes in his row. The professor raised a questioning brow at the devil before placing down his quiz on his desk. Akira flashed his professor a sheepish grin, laughing it off but he could notice that his nosy professor simply stared down at his bloated stomach in a disgusted manner. 

The professor scoffed then sharply turned his head away from such a display. “Someone had a very nice breakfast this morning.” He muttered, loud enough for some classmates around Akira to hear and snicker at the comment. It feels so unfair that everyone is now pointing at Akira’s accumulating fat but does he feel ashamed of it? Of course not, he’s not his old self-conscious wimp anymore. He would stand up on the desk, shirt off while his full, plush tum protrudes outwards and cuss his teacher out if it weren’t for the fact that one more outburst and he has to repeat the entire grade because of his uncouth behavior.

For now, he has to suck it up and pass this quiz.

Once all of the papers were handed out, the teacher gave his students a rundown of the instructions for the quiz at hand. When everything was discussed he gave all the students the green light so they could commence answering their own sheets, the sound of pencils scribbling away was all you could hear… alongside a few groans and growls emitting from the devil’s stomach. He placed a hand over his rumbling middle, silently whispering to it to quiet down. Each passing second proved to be the biggest challenge he’s faced as he tries his hardest to silence his stomach and avoid letting all that hot nauseating air slip out right there and then. His body tried to fight back against Akira’s stubbornness, letting him fall into a short hiccuping fit that left him jolting up and down with the force of each one.

Why was he keeping everything in like this? He’s done this before with Ryo at home and in public. Why is this any different? Miki’s with him, she would understand his situation once he explains after the class is over. Right? 

Well it’s too late to go back now seeing how all that worrying inside his mind distracted him from what he’s been trying to hold back ever since this period started. Before he could realize, he’s leaning back into his seat, eyes rolled back as a loud sigh of relief escapes him. All eyes from the rest of the students focused on him looking disturbed and disgusted at him. He could see his professor stand up, eyes twitching in annoyance but Akira was so unfazed by what had happened that it took him such a long time to piece everything together.

“Fudo Akira, what do you have to say for yourself?” The teacher spoke, interrupting Akira from whatever trance he was in, successfully snapping him back to reality. He stared back at the teacher noticing that all his classmates laid eyes on him. 

The pudgy devil blinked in confusion. “Wha-aaaAAAARrrp!” 

Everyone went silent once more aside from a few of the delinquent boys in the back of the room laughing quietly at the small show Akira was putting on. Akira’s eyes grew as wide as saucers, a look of shock on his tanned face when he finally acknowledged the situation he was in. He clasped a hand over his mouth while his cheeks reddened significantly. He could feel Miki behind him shift and lean over to check up on his childhood friend, much more concerned now than ever. 

“Akira? Are you okay?” Miki asked softly, reaching over to place a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

The young devil could only lean over against his seat forcing himself to keep everything down for longer before things could spiral out of control but for some reason, he could feel his stomach’s contents fizz up causing him to bloat up even more. The bubbles in him threatening to escape once again, the sensation becoming more and more violent and absolutely unbearable each second. He doesn’t understand. He hasn’t eaten anything funny this morning and it’s not like he’s been feeling bloated during his meal. He started feeling this way after… 

“The pills…” He murmured while he readies himself to sprint out of the room but another earth shaking unruly belch catches him off guard. He makes no attempts to hold it back due to the sheer amount of force behind it leaving him frozen in place. By the end of it he thinks twice of running out and simply slumps back to his seat, breathless beyond belief. 

To make matters worse, the professor is now looming over him like a menacing tower, hands crossed above his chest, puffing and huffing and enraged by such an act. “Mr. Fudo,” he hissed behind gritted teeth, “I understand you have zero interest in the class from what I’ve gathered thanks to your school record and the amount of absences this year but if you think you could come to class and start joking around and turning this classroom into your own circus, then you might as well be expelled from school entirely.” 

Akira frowns back at his unfair professor. It’s not his fault that this is happening. He should be more considerate. 

The young devil, quite annoyed himself, gets up from his desk ready to go down on the teacher for talking out of his ass. He’s about to snap back at him when Miki stands up next to Akira.

“Professor, I apologize for the intrusion but Akira didn’t mean any of it. If he did he would be laughing like the idiot that he is but he’s seriously not feeling well. He may be irresponsible, dumb, and perverted but he’s still honest and caring and he wouldn’t do this just to ruin everyone’s day!” Miki protests, pouting before slipping her hand into Akira’s, curling her fingers in between his in a tight grip.

Akira stares in awe seeing Miki defend him so quickly without questioning. He’s so lucky to have Miki on his side. “Mi-...” The young and bloated devil pauses as more groans from the pit of his stomach begin talking up quite a storm, a clear sign that he’s got another one coming and it’s right at the back of his throat. 

Akira pulls his hand away quickly as his cheeks puffed up comically, finally making a break to the exit door before letting loose once more. A hand pressing against his rumbling, warm belly as the belch rolled on and on gaining more force by the second. It echoed down the halls for a few long and dreadful seconds before tapering off. Before plopping down on the floor to catch his breath, he could hear professors opening up their doors to check out for themselves what kind of beast is making such a ghastly noise in the halls. Thankfully for him, the bathroom stalls were right in front of his classroom so he made a break for it and locked himself in.

Akira has no idea how he’s going to explain to Ryo what just happened but as if on cue, his phone begins vibrating.

“R-Ryo!” Akira exclaims, he's never been so relieved to receive a phone call after the most traumatic experience ever. He rapidly picks up and presses the phone against his ears. “Ryo, I’m so glad you called! I’m having a cri-“ 

“A crisis?” Ryo asks. The older blonde is enjoying his first cigarette of the day next to a beautiful and serene lake. He always loves taking a quick smoke in the morning to destress but hearing Akira’s desperate voice is making him worry a lot.

~bbBREEEEEEEAAAAAaaalch~

Ryo almost chokes on his cigarette at the sound of such a brass burp on the other end of the call, maybe a little too loud for comfort especially considering his ear was pressed against his phone at full volume. He fears his left eardrum is no longer working properly but he can’t help but wonder how adorable Akira must be looking like right now. Cheeks flushed, eyes wide and teary as he has no idea how to control himself.

“Akira… Was that you?” Of course it’s him, who else would it be? He knows Akira is a very talented and loud eater and he would never pass the chance of letting him know. A huge belch like that leaves Ryo stunned, out of breath, wanting nothing more than to squeeze all that delicious fat into his hands as the young devil keeps ripping out those crass expulsions that gives him such immense heat. He’s gotta have some of that NOW.

“Ryo I’m so sorry!” Akira hiccups, a sweet and short burp accentuating the end of the previous one like a cherry on top. “I think, I think I took the wrong pills this morning and now I’m burping like crazy! The professor is -oooOOOOORrp- pissed!” He pants into his speaker, matching that of Ryo as he begins to feel that intense heat in his pants. He sounds absolutely adorable and helpless. 

“I’ll be there in a few.” Ryo gasps, ending the call as he grips the steering wheel while his heart pounds hard in his chest.

He lifts his gaze up to the rear view mirror, glancing at Jenny in the backseat as his face is tinted a rosy pink color from how flustered he is right now. 

“All according to plan I see. Great job, my Lord.” Jenny replies telepathically as she never opens her mouth when speaking despite having a beautiful smile to do so. 

All the older blonde could do was nod, biting his bottom lip as he imagines Akira feeling so defeated by his own gluttony. This alone was enough for him to slam his foot on the pedal and zoom off to the school once again. 

That poor greedy demon boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to have finished this ages ago but because I lost interest at the end due to personal issues, I think this is as far as I'll get. If someone wants to add to this, make sure to notify me over at my Tumblr: Chili-kinks


End file.
